


Southern Hospitality

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cheating, Cheating Operetta, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/M, Feeding, Horny Operetta, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when a certain normie wakes up in the middle of a Saturday morning and sees a certain Rockabilly-loving ghoul making some breakfast for him? Is this some sort of prank he's being part of? Or something even more enticing…?





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters of the series. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since I feel so horny as hell, here's a couple you'd never thought I'd do: Jackson Jekyll and Operetta. Yep, get ready for some hot normie-on-ghoul smut-filled action, so bring your best bag of Spicy Chili Doritos, your best 12-pack full of Barq's Root Beer and enjoy, my gangstas!

The sound of an alarm clock had rang all throughout Jackson Jekyll's room, forcing the normie to hit the snooze button right away with the force of his right hand. And all that followed up was the opening of the eyes and a big yawn coming from the nerd himself.  
  
"Ahhhh, it's finally Saturday." Jackson sighed to himself as he got right up, "That was one hell of a sleep I needed."  
  
Jackson immediately got out of bed and started his early morning regimen as usual. First was a shower, followed by some cologne that he put on just to make him smell good, then he followed it up by brushing his teeth and concluded by putting his usual everyday clothes on including his favorite pair of clear specs. He was now ready to take on the day looking prepped up like he was.  
  
"Well, I feel nice and good." Jackson said while he was looking at himself through his full-body mirror.  
  
He continued to show off for a little bit until his nose was cut off by the sound of bacon frying right through a frying pan. Of course, Jackson knew that he needed to eat breakfast first before going out to do some company of his own, so a strip of bacon wouldn't hurt his day nonetheless.  
  
"Mmmmmm, I love me some bacon..." The nerd thought while licking his lips.  
  
He wasted no time exiting the bedroom right away and headed downstairs just to get himself a plate full of breakfast. But once he finally got to the kitchen though, something strange was lurking around next to the stove. Much to his surprise, Jackson didn't find his own dad or mom standing there cooking.  
  
Instead, a red-headed female decked out in a purple shirt, white vest, tight denim pants, high heels and a silver-plated musical note worn on her face was in the kitchen instead cooking Jackson's bacon instead. A surprising gasp soon broke inside the nerd forcing him to utter out the familiar female's name, "Operetta…?"  
  
The female, which indeed turned out to be Operetta, soon turned his head to Jackson saying with such a smile, "Ah, Jackson, nice ta see you up and at'em, huh?"  
  
"Thanks for the wakeup call," Jackson nodded before explaining to Operetta, "May I ask why you're doing in my house?"  
  
"Ah, I just wanted ta be here because Johnny's out with the guys outta town, so I figured I'd do somethin' nice for Frankie's friends once in a while," The redhead replied nicely, "And I figured myself, 'What better way than to make Jackson some breakfast with little bit of bacon and eggs?' And the next thing ya know, I'm here makin' your grub like ya wanted."

Jackson found himself blushing at this gesture, saying with a nervous chuckle, "Well… as surprising as I find this, I'm kinda flattered you'd do something like this for me."  
  
"I'm sure ya do." Operetta nodded before gesturing to the table, "Now sit, sugah."  
  
The nerd immediately sat next to the table while Operetta was finished frying the last strip of bacon. She soon put it right on the plate alongside two sunny side-up eggs, four other pieces of bacon, buttered toast and a freshly-squeezed glass of orange juice. She sent the tray right over to where Jackson was sitting and placed it right in front of the table, forcing the geek to lick his lips in a very hungry way.  
  
"Oh man, this looks so good right about now…" said a mouth-watering Jackson.  
  
"I'm glad ya like what I did," Operetta nodded before replying, "In fact, let me help you get set up…"  
  
Before Jackson strangely knew it himself, the beautiful Operetta decided to sit right on the nerd's lap, therefore surprising the heck out of him. This was way more unexpected for Operetta to do something like this to Jackson since this almost sounded a little bit too romantically.  
  
He immediately gulped as he uttered out, "Wha… what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, since I cooked your breakfast, I might as well feed it to ya, handsome." winked Operetta as she grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate, "Now open up for me…"  
  
Nervous as he was, it didn't stop a hungry Jackson from opening up his mouth though as Operetta sent half of the bacon inside the nerd's mouth for him to chew by himself. His taste buds were treated to quite the meaty experience that his tongue could ever feel, feeling the ounce of bacon oil sparking around in his mouth like fireworks around the Fright of July. And as strange as he found himself in the position that he was in, Jackson had to admit the bacon was really tasty the way Operetta cooked it.  
  
"Mmmm, I gotta say, that's really good…" Jackson said with his mouth full.  
  
"Of course, what's bacon without some OJ?" Operetta shrugged before going for the glass full of orange juice.  
  
The citrus-y stream immediately entered Jackson's taste buds right away with just a tilt of the glass. His heart felt overjoyed at the feeling of vitamin C being flushed all the down to his intestines and right into its lungs so that it too can feel the orangey taste and all.   
  
"How was that?" Operetta asked Jackson.

The nerd immediately nodded out before asking, "Good as always, but you never ask me why you're sitting on my lap like that. I'm not sure if I'm either creeped out or enjoying this…"  
  
Operetta soon replied with a sweet southern-hearted giggle once she heard those words coming from the confused Jackson himself. Once her laughter died down, Operetta spoke with such a long-ridden sigh.  
  
"Oh, I'm just sittin' on your lap because truth be told, I really need someone to be around because sometimes, I get so lonely whenever mah Johnny is out for this long." The redhead groaned, "And whenever he's busy slackin' around with his fellow greaser friends for long, I get worried sick so much I just want somethin' to keep me company while mah boyfriend is gone doin' God-knows-what. And since your here, maybe you'd like to keep me company while he comes back to town…"  
  
Jackson felt a little tense from this arousing tone of voice that Operetta was now developing in front of him. It sounded so surreal, sensual, and yet quite sexual so much that the nerd didn't quite know what to make of this unbelievable situation sitting on his lap before him.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is some sort of prank Heath Burns is setting up for me or this is some sort of a dream I'm having right now," Jackson raised his eyebrow before adding, "But either way, I'm confused…"  
  
Operetta then raised her eyebrow with a smirk, "Confused, huh? Well, lemme show you if this is a dream…"  
  
It wasn't long before Jackson Jekyll found his lips being pressed by Operetta's supple blood-red lips, therefore leaving him breathless and shocked by this unexpected happening. The normie immediately felt her sweet wet tongue slip right inside his mouth, swimming all over his teeth, gums and tongue combined like a slippery snake caressing a person's skin with it's very own scales. Jackson found himself unable to respond from this unbelievable kiss so much that it was clear that was indeed no prank and no dream. Outside, this felt very wrong for the normie considering that Operetta already had a boyfriend in the ghostly greaser, Johnny Spirit. But on the inside, Jackson couldn't quite help but how good and hot this cherry-scented kiss was for him. The longer the kiss around his lips took, the more the nerd began to enjoy it all around him on the inside.  
  
The normie had no choice but to immediately give in to this temptation, returning the kiss with a warm satisfying tongue kiss of his very own. Operetta was greeted by the incredible aura that was his minty breath, which managed to overpower the taste of the bacon that Jackson had consumed not too long ago. Their little makeout session grew so hotter between the both of them that both Jackson and Operetta had to cling their hands onto each other's bodies so tightly. Oppy found her hands messing around Jackson's entire hair while the normie himself had his hands spreaded and rubbed all across her back. Of course, one of his hands, which happened to be the left one, reached so far down her back and around Operetta's tight dark blue skin-tight jeans. Jackson blushed with a smirk when he realized all he was feeling was her shapely curvaceous hips. That led a huge opportunity for him to use his hand to smack and squeeze her denim-covered ass in return. Operetta found herself surprised from the way Jackson was getting aroused by her. So much so that she couldn't help but smile and smirk widely, knowing where the specs-wearing normie was going with this.

30 seconds of the kiss later, Operetta soon broke out of Jackson's lips and exchanged a bedroom-eyed gaze that definitely took even more of the nerd's own breath away. With his eyes kept glued to her, Operetta said with such inner seduction, "Mmmmm, ya really want sweet little Oppy, do ya, sugah…?"  
  
Jackson immediately took a calm breath and nodded, "Ohhh, please. I do want you…"  
  
"Well, then… let's save breakfast for later so you can follow me and we can take this somewhere where no one, not even Johnny, can see us, luvah-boy." Oppy winked as she managed to get off of Jackson's lap.  
  
The normie immediately felt his hand being grabbed by her, which forced Jackson to follow Operetta out of the living room he was in and back to his quiet bedroom where he belonged. The seductive Rockabilly redhead started pushing Jackson playfully to the bed where he found himself laying in front of a standing Operetta.  
  
"Now just relax yourself, honey. Let Oppy treat ya to a little show that I know ya gonna like." commanded Operetta.  
  
Therefore, all Jackson could do at this point was stay shut right away. With his mouth shut at all costs, Operetta decided to slowly move her hips as if she was dancing to a very sexy, sultry beat. Just the sight of her curvaceous pant-covered hips was more than enough to get Jackson heartrate going. But that wasn't the only thing Jackson was keeping his eyes on. The nerdy normie soon found himself staring at Operetta's supple cleavage, which right now, was coming very close to having popped through her little white vest shirt. Jackson found himself very lucky as Operetta managed to heave out her chest and tease him with a little rub. This scene immediately made Jackson quite hard as it was just by looking at this delectable image, which was more than enough for his tent to pitch inside those pants of his.   
  
Oppy definitely had him wrapped around her finger. And she was about to keep him there as she snapped off the button of her vest shirt, exposing Jackson to a brilliant sight that nearly got his glasses fogged up. The nerd's eyes bulged ten times its size once he looked up to the amazement of her big ample breasts squishing very nicely between one another. Operetta's glorious chest managed to get Jackson so hot that the nerd immediately had no choice but to touch and rub his own bulge in response. He couldn't blame himself though. Operetta was that fucking hot. Then again, so were the rest of the ghouls who attended Monster High. But this display that Operetta was holding for Jackson definitely gave all of those ghouls a run for their money.  
  
Oppy soon looked down to what Jackson was doing and giggled sweetly, "Awww, you touchin' yourself to little ol' me?"  
  
Jackson didn't respond but did manage to nod out a single 'yes' in return, making Operetta blush once again.  
  
"I knew ya say that," She winked before replying, "Because my pants are itchin' to come off for you. Ya want it, sugah?"  
  
The normie immediately nodded and said, "Ohhhh, please…"  
  
She took in a sweet-hearted giggle once more as Operetta once again started working her gentle hips for him. The rockabilly lover slowly gyrated every part of her curves that she wanted to give to Jackson, which made it enough for him to zip down the rest of his pants and force his erection to emerge from his tight khaki pants. Jackson didn't waste any time going to work as he used his right hand to work all around his mushroom-shaped ten-inch penis with small, satisfying strokes. He was doing whatever he can just to keep his hard-on strong as ever thanks to the sight of Operetta's ever-twerking hips.

Knowing that she'd teased him enough, Operetta finally got down to business by turning around and bending over for Jackson so that he could get a close shot of her delectable denim-covered ass. Within seconds, she popped her pants button off and with the use of her hands, managed to slowly slide down her pants and expose her bare, curvaceous bottom to a hot-and-bothered nerd. Jackson finally found himself smiling wide as her tight walls mixed with her tight gapehole was displayed in all of his greatness, forcing Jackson to stroke his cock up and down with tremendous speed. He could imagine every part of his ten-inches being stuffed inside her like a traditional Thanksgiving day turkey, just feeling the heat every single step of the way. She would be tight and supple enough so much it would make Jackson lose control.  
  
With the rest of her naked centerfold form being exposed for Jackson to see, Operetta turned around to get a good look at his hard, emerging cock with such intriguing force that even she couldn't explain. Size-wise, it was no argue that Jackson looked way bigger than Johnny was. And it was a claim that made Operetta lick her hips in the most satisfying way ever. She got down on her knees just to examine his throbbing manhood, close enough that she ended up grasping the whole thing with just a light touch. And Oppy did just that, forcing Jackson to let go so that she could feel and grip every inch of the normie repeatedly. He looked hard, strong, and hung as FUCK itself.   
  
And it was those three things that forced Operetta to look up to Jackson with desire in her eyes and said, "Ready for some southern hospitality, sweet-thang?"  
  
Jackson nodded right away with a huge 'yes', forcing Operetta to slip her long slippery tongue and spin it all around his phallic head before charging down on every part of his ten inches he ever had. The southern redhead proceeded to bob her head one at a time, getting every part of Jackson's pulsating cock glistening with her own mouth polish. The purple skinned redhead went down even more deep that the length of his big cock was nearly enough to reach her gag reflex. Despite that, it was a miracle that Operetta hadn't choked at all from the huge length that was Jackson's entire wet manhood. This kind of resiliency showed just how good and skilled Operetta was getting at sucking his long throbbing cock off. Her skills immediately made Jackson's entire hips jolt a bit in surprise.  
  
"Ohhh… ohhhh fuuuuuuck…" sighed the nerd as Operetta continued to bob her head up and down, but in quite a faster-paced manner. The pressure from all that intense slurping and sucking got Jackson more harder and redder around his penis, vein-wise. It was that tantalizing image that made Jackson's entire cock vibrate and pulsate, indicating that he was about to blow quite early. Operetta wasn't quite ready to make him blow just yet. She let him rest for only just a second before her lipstick-covered lips french kissed the nerd's huge scrotum just to send Jackson's hips chilling even way more. Not also that, but Operetta put her right hand to good use by stroking Jackson's hardened shaft like a full-blown piston. The rocking redhaired beauty gripped his cock tightly as she could therefore feeling Jackson's incredible hardness like gripping into a big steel pole. He was without a doubt, in Operetta's case, one of the most hardest people she had ever felt in a while.  
  
Jackson was nearly inches close to reaching pre-cum when all of a sudden, Operetta stopped him dead in his tracks with a smile, "Ohhhh noooo, there ain't no way ah ain't lettin' you blow, sugah-pie…"  
  
"Good… there was no way… I was gonna cum… like that." The nerd said between breaths.  
  
"Maybe not, but I ain't lettin' the fun end like that..." Operetta smirked seductively before asking Jackson, "Care to ride me, sweetie?"  
  
The nerd definitely wasn't gonna refuse a demand like that.  
  
With his phallus looking wet and hard enough to stand perfectly still, Operetta managed to get up on the bed and set her lap straight across the head of Jackson's cock. She sent her hips all the way down and buried his hardened erection deep inside her warm pink harness before proceeding to carefully twerk her hips gently as a way to make this ride slow and easy. A lusting yet shuddering gasp of pleasure formed inside Jackson in response to feeling his glistening hard-on being rocked by her tight rocking vaginal walls. Every rocking motion that occurred thanks to Operetta's twerking hips made Jackson smile much more wider from the unbelievable pleasure he was receiving. She was quite a mover and wasn't afraid to admit it hip-wise, seeing how much tighter Operetta was now starting to get per shake.  
  
She quickly got tired of rocking her hips back and forth and proceeded to use every ounce of her hip weight to slam down on his erection, receiving the mass-ton pelvic beating that it deserved. The momentum was making Jackson's entire phallus sore and red as a result, but he quickly benefitted from this position by pumping his hips up just to meet up with her movements. This now quickly resulted in quite a turbulent ride for Operetta as the speed of Jackson's upward thrusts increased so much that it was close enough for her cherry to pop. Luckily for her, Jackson knew how to slow himself down really well, trying to make this ride steady and careful as he can be without having to pop Operetta's cherry much to her sake. The nerd smiled up to her mostly getting a good look at her delicious plump 36 DD breasts bouncing into motion. Those were the kind of breasts that would put any ordinary sexpot centerfold right to shame, and seeing them close-up for the first time was such a sight to behold.

Jackson quickly got tired of being pinned in this position so much that he looked up to a moan-ridden Operetta, saying with such desperation, "Please… uhhhhh… please bend over for me…"  
  
The redhead followed his order right away, quickly getting off of him so that Jackson could rest a little bit. It wouldn't last long though as Operetta teased him once again by bending over like a dog and spanking herself just to get himself hard as ever for the next session. Jackson found his own jaw dropping in pure amazement at the sight of the southerner's bubblebutt teasing the nerd at every single possible way.  
  
"C'mon, sugah… come here and git this sweet ass…" Operetta said, motioning her finger to him.  
  
The nerd managed to get himself hard enough to stand up on her knees and position his phallic head around her supple hole. Operetta found herself hissing out of lust as every single inch coming from Jackson was shoved right inside her deep and tight. His hips proceeded to move repeatedly back and forth letting Oppy relish every single throbbing inch injected straight into her tightening love hole. The rockabilly lover found herself enduring his pacing thrusts so much that with each possible pounding thrust, Operetta's hands would tighten around Jackson's bed sheets harder and harder as she could, therefore wrinkling them in the process. Jackson clearly didn't mind though as he was obviously going to clean out these bed sheets later on. Right now, all Jackson was focusing on was giving Operetta was the best hard ass-fucking she wanted from him.  
  
And he gave it to her just by hearing what Operetta said to him, "Ohhh, yes… ohhh fuck mah ass hard, sugah…!"  
  
The nerd's hips increased with speed tenfold, going so fast enough that he was now leaking a bit of precum inside her wide fuckable asshole. Operetta immediately felt her face blushing as a result of this cold wet feeling glistening inside her deepened stump-shaved entrance. And she did it with a worn-out smirk seeing how much of his cock her bubblicious ass was taking per second. Oppy felt so dirty, so unclean, and so lewd in her own heart being thrusted and fucked like the sweet busty southerner like she was now becoming. But she felt so hot having to seduce virginity-ridden Jackson like this, and it turned her on really good. And she got turned on ten-fold when she felt her ass being spanked by the hard end of Jackson's right hand, therefore turning her ass a bit red in the process. This display Jackson's hand was putting on proved to show the nerd how much rough, dirty and kinky he was becoming. It was clear that this nerd was becoming quite the master knowing how much porn he was watching thanks to the DVDs that his friends, Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon, was sneaking for him.  
  
It didn't take him very long to switch though as Jackson instantly pulled out and rested yet again on the comfort of his own bed. But he knew well that he didn't have any time to rest though as Jackson wanted to keep this moment between her and Operetta as long as he could. And Operetta made sure of this right away as she positioned her glistening clit around his phallic head before impaling her own tight pussy right down on Jackson's throbbing erection. Going into a backwards crab formation (they were in reverse cowgirl formation, BTW), the seductive southern belle slammed her hips down on his cock once more, although she was going at it twice as hard. And just the way she was forcing herself down on him once again made Jackson leak another shot of pre-cum, only this time around the sweet pink harness that was her vaginal region. This kind of sensation feeling forced Operetta to be caught in a tassle of moans, getting louder each time with each pounding thud.

The feeling between Jackson's legs soon began to tremble out of control, making him shudder for what would come next. He could feel his entire penis pulsating with such strong vibrations that made it harder for the geek to even explain. Jackson once again managed to shift his cock up just to meet up with Operetta's movements once more in hopes that he would thrust upwards enough for him to blow. And it began to work as Jackson responded with a very violent, yet very lustful shudder that made him scream right away.  
  
"Oh fuck… ohhhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"   
  
Without a single hint of warning, both Jackson and Operetta erupted in a earth-shaking moan that resulted in the nerd blasting his big load right inside the ample red-haired southerner with perfect ease. Oppy smiled and moaned with pure ecstacy as he felt Jackson fill his seed straight up to her womb like a uncontrollable geyser would. He came so many times that even her own entire womb couldn't handle much more of Jackson's seed to take, therefore dripping down on her tight little pussy lips. Operetta then retaliated by soaking every part of her juices all around his reddened cock, resulting in a big orgasmic wave that soaked every part of his massive manhood like a shot of soapy water dripping down a sponge.  
  
Jackson's entire seed was soon dried out completely, leaving the nerd to pass out with a smile. And so did Operetta, who collapsed nicely on top of him trying to catch her breath from the amazing time Jackson gave her sex-wise. The two beings soon embraced other and engaged in a very sweet tongue kiss before Jackson laid out a smirk that would make Operetta smirk back in return.  
  
"Ohhhh, baby… ya really know how to be wild…" whispered Oppy.  
  
Jackson winked back and said, "No kidding. You know how to make my day even better…"  
  
"Got that right, sugah..." Operetta nodded before whispering, "Now go eat ya breakfast…"  
  
"That I will." Jackson smirked as he gave Operetta another kiss.  
  
And with that, the nerd immediately got himself redressed before finally leaving to go back downstairs to enjoy the rest of his breakfast that Operetta made for him. Operetta, on the other hand, managed to lay back and rest while reminiscing the hot seducing moment that she shared with a very horny Jackson. Deep down, Operetta knew her way of the term "southern hospitality" in more ways than one. And the way she gave to Jackson in her version was gonna be quite a memory not to forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this was hot enough for me to write. I can't imagine how frickin' horny I got writing this. It's almost like I was imagining the whole smut thing in my head. Without a doubt, Jackson is pretty much the most shippable character there ever is, right next to Hopper Croakington II from Ever After High. I'm dead fuckin' serious. LOL
> 
> Anyway, you wanna see more hot Monster High smut coming from me? You know what to do. Like, comment, read, review and leave some feedback if you want! Until next time, peace out, MFers! ^_^


End file.
